now that you're here
by IlUvStArS
Summary: He finally realizes that he is in love with her... i suck summaries FK pls. R&r!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Best Friends

Freddy, Katie and Gordon were best friends since they were kids. Gordon, was adopted by Freddy's dad, Senator Jones. They knew him because a very close friend of the Senator died and he told the senator to take care of him because he has no family.

As for Katie, she's the smartest girl in class but she has a lot of problems. First she was adopted by a man and his wife. They were very poor. Their business was bankrupt and as a result, his dad was addicted to drugs.

Freddy, has no problem in his life. He's just like Katie but rich. Many girls kept chasing him but he doesn't mind. He doesn't like them.

One day after school, students made fun of Katie, no one knew that she was in the school of rock. She didn't want them to know. Then there was a writing on the wall. It says:

"Our beloved valedictorian, adopted by a drug addict! Avoid her!"

Freddy saw this. Everyone ran away because they knew that Freddy's family owns the school. There were 3 people left. Sara, Brittany and Alice. Obviously they're flirts. Then they asked Freddy what is going on. Then Brittany came close to Freddy but Freddy pushed Britanny.

"Did you do this??"

"Why do you think I would do that? You think I'm a bad person?"

"back off! Just tell me who did this?" he yelled angrily while Gordon hugged Katie as she was crying.

"Freddy why do you keep defending this cheap person? She could also be an addict!

Katie cried hardly as Gordon hugged her tighter

"because she's my best friend and their family is close to ours so just shut up and stop it!"

"fine" The 3 went away

"you ok?" Freddy asked Katie

"yeah thanks"

"don't mention it"

Then they hugged each other.

The next day,

Katie and Brittany's class had a quiz. Then she gave a paper with the answers to Katie. As she opened it, Brittany called the teacher's attention telling that she is cheating. Then everyone called her a cheater. Freddy and Gordon heard about this then they went straight to the library, where Katie was. She was again crying.

"is this true?" asked Freddy

"yes it happened but I swear I did not cheat."

"we know that"


	2. Dealing with a lot of Problems

Chapter 2 – dealing with a lot of problems

The 3 went to Dewey's house. When they got there, the whole band asked what happened. Then Gordon told everyone everything.

"They shouldn't do this to you Katie" Summer said

"Don't they know that you're part of the School Of Rock?" Marta asked

"No, I don't want them to know"

"Katie be proud and don't be ashamed that you're part of this band" Alicia said

"It's not that easy. If I tell them that I'm part of the band, They'll make fun of me and it'll just break the reputation of the band just because of my father"

"So what? Katie whatever happens you're still Katie that we know and we don't care about anything they say because we love you and we'll never turn our back on you girl!" Michelle added

Everyone nodded

"Thanks guys"

After a while, Freddy went to the kitchen

"Psst! Gordon!"

"What?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Im listening"

"Dude you know how much I love Katie and treat her like a sister right?"

"Of course"

"Well this time it's different"

"Meaning?"

"I love her, love her"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Ssshh! Shut up! Why are you so happy?"

"I have been waiting for you to say that man!"

"It's just now that I feel that I should tell you"

"Why?"

"Im not so sure in telling someone"

"Hey I'm not a blabbermouth!"

"fine fine so could you help me in asking her out?"

"sure"

"thanks"

Then they went back to the living room. The band was talking about their favorite bands.

"What were you guys talking about?" Katie asked

"Nothing"

"Come on!"

"Nothing"

"Fine!"

"Band meeting" Dewey yelled then everyone walked to their meeting place, Dewey's room

"I have good news and bad news" he said

"What are they?" Gordon asked as everyone listened

"Well next month we'll be going to London for our first tour"

Everyone yelled yay!

"But!" Everyone stopped.

"The bad news is that this is my first tour and last tour as leader of the band"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked

"Dewey what's wrong?" Summer asked

"I have lung cancer and exactly after the scheduled tour that's the given time that I'll die"

Everyone kept quiet but some of them really cried. Zack got angry he started kicking the bed and everything then he cried. Katie couldn't stop crying. Freddy comforted her.

"Guys, I want you to promise this me something. If I'm dead already, I don't want you to end your career. You're the reason why the band is still existing. Now, stop crying. I want to enjoy my remaining days"

Then everyone stopped crying and they just kept quiet.

After band practice...

Freddy walked Katie home. Freddy was wondering why Katie was quiet and disappointed. He thinks that she has a problem aside from all that had happened.

"Katie, do you have a problem?"

"Why is that everything that is happening in my life, it becomes miserable!"

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you, we'll do this together"

"Thanks"

He hugged Katie

The next day, Katie's dad was drinking.

"Katie!!!"

"What?!?"

"GO to the store and buy me a cigarette"

"If you want to buy them, do it yourself, you have nothing to do with your life so go!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

"What are you gonna do?!? Turn me to a drug addict like you?" She went up and slammed her door

Meanwhile, Freddy was eating breakfast with his parents.

"Freddy, we'll be having dinner with the Clarksons. So get ready, it's also good so you'll get to know Brittany more"

"Mother, I won't go with that girl"

"You will"

"I won't"

"You will!"

He went up to his room without listening to his mom.

Then Freddy went to the coffee shop and saw Brittany.

"Freddy? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? This a coffee shop right?"

Then she changed the subject

"So you're going to the dinner"

"No"

"Why?"

"Look, After what you did to Katie, I'll never forgive you, all you could do is to have respect for her"

"Why should I respect an addict"

"She is not!" he yelled and actually humiliated her as Katie went inside

"Freddy, what's going on?"

"Tell her the truth Katie"

"Oh yah Wait," She slapped Brittany

"Yep that's it and just so you know I'm the bassist of the School of Rock" she said as Brittany ran out of the shop

"Great job Posh!"

"That's what she deserves!"

Then they had coffee together

Liked it? Please review im needing it!


End file.
